Ballad of Tier Zero
by KodokSangar
Summary: "There's no reason to thank us because we don't exist. You never saw us. This is never happened..." A prequel to the Strike Witches: Multi-Universe.


Special Operation Wizard, also known as the Tier Zero, the most feared, elite, secret, powerful, badass, and unbeatable existences ever lives. We are silent like wind, strike like lightning, and kill like cobra. Each moment that we live is an additional threat upon your lives.

We eat concertina wire, drink fuel, and shit tons of artillery ordnance. We travel the globe, festering on the Ins everywhere we go for the love of God, freedom, football, and apple pie.

We are like ghosts. In the base, there's no differences between us and the regulars. Meanwhile in the field, no one knows if we were ever there. If the enemy knows about our movements even just for a second, those poor bastard will be dead the next second. If they were friendly, their reaction depends on what they are.

The mundane soldiers will shouts 'get some'; regular wizards will cheers and praises us like we are fucking Jesus; the witches will get wet and loose their panties; the sexist generals will laugh their asses out while feminist will get butt-hurt; the civilians, well they probably will make a movie based on the books we write.

Well, that's what they said. I personally doesn't feel like that. My brothers in the SOWs also doesn't feels like that. In fact, we are the dirty, nasty, stinky, sweaty, filthy, beautiful little son-of-a-bitch that only knows how to piss 556 to hit a flea's ass at 300 meters.

They think we are the heroes that will save the world. Like a knight in shining armor. Reality is, we're the boys other parents told their daughters not to go out with.

I'm Sergeant Major Retired, Bayu Miyafuji. This is the REAL story about us. The story about a bunch of misguided children who kill for their countries...

Note : This story has no propaganda and I leave my political believe in the trash can. If you're comparing us with those filthy sister-fucking Gary Stu and Virgin authors'-made Harem King...well you have the right say that, and I have the right to punch you in the fucking face.

* * *

ENTRY 1: How It All Started

April 16th 2015, the day I along with the other 120 boys was taken to a place called Sand Island Academy. I was only 15 then, fresh from the middle school. Then, I was just another redneck kid. I played DOTA 2, practiced football, listened to JKT48, downloaded pirated anime, and watched 3gp porn movies.

My first impression when I saw that place from the monorail was...kinda a comfy place to live. Buildings with metallic and futuristic design was scattered on the island. There are plenty of parks and trees to tone down the futuristic look and also beaches. Tldr, just like a magic high school straight from the Anime I've watched. However, despite of its innocent looks, this is the place where they turned this pacify teenager into a blood-crazed warrior.

When the monorail stopped, the door opened, revealing a muscular, scary man in woodland MARPAT camo was waiting for us. I couldn't see his hair and eyes because of the hat he was wearing. He told us to form lines in front of the school entrance.

Another figure came up. She unlike the man, she was a beautiful lady wearing the black and white business outfit. I bet if she live in Japan, she will be scouted to be an Idol.

She gave us a long speech, congratulating us for passed the entrance exam and hoping we will finish the education. But after those charming words, her expression changed from charming to menacing and told us, "Welcome to hell boys. Enjoy your stay...and I hope you all survives."

Most of us, including me, was taken aback by it. How can beautiful place like this be a hell? Before my brains can process anything, more menacing men came and barked at us to move.

"Move ya maggots!"  
"This ain't no goddamn holiday!"  
"Get Oscar Fucking Mike!"

All of them had their familiar sticking out and some kind of dark energy seeped from their bodies, making us more scared shitlessly. We were running after one of the Instructor. During our way, the other Instructor kept up on us and screamed to run faster. They even kicked the butts of the recruits who were left behind.

The other students who wandered around the base stared and cheered on us.

"Look! Those are the new Tier Zero recruit!"

"Here comes the SOW! Motherfucker!"

"Heh, nothing but bunch of filthy plebian."

After about more than an hour of running, we finally arrived in the infirmary where they told us to strip all of our uniform. Didn't want to lifed-out by the Instructor, I released my middle school uniform which consisted of white shirt and dark blue shorts. As they said all of them, they means we must stripped all of our clothes, including our underwear.

I felt uncomfortable when the other also had their genital sticking. I urged to stare to the others. Then, one of the instructor came inside along with a witch in nurse uniform...yeah, no shit.

I was the first one to be checked. The instructor measured my body parts while the witch nurse scribbled something on her pad. The recruits who had some kind of fetish with nurse uniform must been having a hard time.

The instructor then slowly bent down and touched my balls. Upon noticing that one of it longer than another, he whispered on my ears.

"You'll be the first one to quit."

I was shocked because of it. He just left and checked the other recruits. I told myself not to worry about that. I would make him eat the words he spits.

After the last boy had been checked, they let us wore our underwear. They then shaved our hair with electric clipper. Well, good bye my slightly long brown hair.

Instructor gave us our uniform. Our uniform was basically has the same design. Long sleeved blazer over white shirt with either trousers or skirts. The differences was the color of the blazers and bottoms which depends on the branch we were going to serve; green for army, white for navy, and blue for air force. The only way to tell the years was the tie color with blue for first years, green for second years, red for third years. Since I was first year and enlisted in the navy then, I got blue tie and white blazer and trousers.

When I grabbed my blazer, I noticed something on its left chest. It was a grey colored badge. It has a globe with wings stretched on its side and words 'United Nation Coalition Force' written on a ribbon under the globe. It also has broom and musket crossed behind the globe. On its right shoulder, my country's flag was printed on it; Two horizontal stripes in red and white.

After finished wearing my uniform, those goddamned Instructor barked at us again and told us to run a room. Inside it there were lot of bunks. The room has enough bunks to accommodate 40 persons. The Instructor ordered us to stand in front of the bunk we were stationed at. I shared a bunk with an American boy. He wore the same uniform as me, except there were the US flag printed on his right shoulder. He has blonde hair and grey hair. He noticed me staring at him and he smiled kindly at me. I smiled back. I thought we are going to get along.

We stopped fraternizing after the door opened forcefully, revealing a menacing figure in Instructor black uniform and Instructor hat. As he paced in front of us, he began to introduce himself in his funny accent.

"I'm Master Sergeant Jones, ye-are senior instructor and homeroom teacher. From now on, ye will speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of ye-er filthy holes will be 'Sir!'. Do ye maggots understand that?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Bullshit! I can't hey-ar ya!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"If ya ladies survive this training...ye will be a weapon, ye will be a personification of death, praying for war! But until that day ye-ar pukes! Ye-ar the lowest form of life on Earth. Ye are not even a human fucking beings!"

He glared menacingly to all of the recruits, including me.

"Because I am hard, ye will hate me. But the more you hate me, the more ye will learn. I am hard, but I am fair! There is no racial bigowtry he-ar! I do not look down on niggers, kikes, wops or greasers. In other werds y'all equally worthless! You must follow all of mah orders even if ye has to suck an elephant's dick," After he finished ranting, he stopped in front of the American boy beside me.

"What's ye-er name fucktard?"

"Sir, Larry Bishop sir!" He shouted energetically.

"What kind of names Bishop? Did ye-er mama use chess piece instead of dildo?!"

I swear I saw spits flew from his mouth to Larry, making him a uncomfortable but he keep his stern face.

"Sir, no sir!"

"From now on ye-ar Recruit Chessboard! Do ye like that name?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Well, there's one thing that you won't like, Recruit Chessboard! They don't serve scones and darjeeling tea in mah mess hall!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

I took a glance to the recruit next to me, also from the same country as mine. He mimicked the face Instructor Jones made. Well, unfortunately to him, he just signed his own death warrant.

Instructor Jones walked to the front of the recruit, who now started shedding cold sweats. He placed both his hands on his waist and chuckled.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked in low tone before he grabbed the recruit's chin and pulled his face closer to him. "Should I remind ye, that I'm in command hey-ar. And I have the right to PT ye until ye fucking die if ye don't unfuck ye-erself," The Instructor screamed as hard as he can to him. "Do ya read me?! Recruit Joker?!"

"Sir, yes sir?" He said before the Instructor released his face.

"Why do ye even hear, huh? Why do ye wannabe an SOW?"

"Sir, I want to kill sir!" I was surprised then. I didn't know there are peoples who enlisted not to protect, but to kill.

"So ye-ar a killer?!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"If ye-ar a killer let me see ye-er war face!" He ordered him.

"Sir?" The recruit glared and showed the scariest face he can make.

"Ye got a war face? Ahhh, that's a war face! Now let me see ye-er war cry!"

"Arrgghhhh!" He cried.

"What the fuck is that?! Ye look like a little girl who got lost in a strip club! Let me see ye-er real war cry!"

"Arrrgggghh!" He cried even louder, but Instructor Jones seemed not impressed.

"Ye don't even scare me! Work on it!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

I exhaled deeply, trying to calmed my nerve...before Instructor Jones appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

"What's ye-er excuse?"

"S-sir, excuse for what sir?" I answered in nervous tone. His familiar, a grizzly bear straighten up as he roared like he is going to eat me.

"I'm telling ye god dammit! During my training, ye will not laugh! Ye will not cry! Ye will not even breathe! Do ya hey-ar me?!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

He retracted back his familiar and spoke in calm manner. "Well, thank ye very much, recruit. May I be in charge for awhile?"

"Sir, yes sir!

"Are ye shook up? Are ye nervous?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Do I make ye nervous?"

"Sir-" I stopped myself, avoiding a certain death.

"'Sir' what? Were ye about to call me an asshole?!"

"Sir, no sir!"

"What's ye-er name?"

Bayu Miyafuji.

"Is ye-er parent fucking midget?"

"Sir, no sir?"

"So, why are ye fucking short?! Do ye suck dick, Recruit Shortstack?" There goes my callsign. The callsign I still have till now.

"Sir, no sir!"

"Boollshit! I bet ye could suck a tennis ball through a fire pipe!"

"Sir, no sir!" I tried my hardest to not laugh. 'Coz if I do, I die.

"I bet ye-er the kind of tree-loving bisexual that usually dressed like a girl and have ye-are gay-ass friend fuck ye-er asshole! I'll be watching ya, sweetheart!"

After he finished, the Instructor left, searching another prey to be lifted out.

Well, our suffering didn't stop there...that was only the beginning…

* * *

 **Za real author's note : To all my 'beloved' readers who've read Strike Witches: Multi-Universe, through this announcement I just wanna tell you that I'm still alive and kicking. Sorry for being hiatus, shits happened.** **I've rewrite the first, second, third chapter, and fourth chapter and probably gonna finish the others later. But that must wait 'coz I'm going to have the final test soon enough.**

 **You can read this story without reading the main one. It's not mandatory, but I encourage you to also read that. And if you've read the main story, this prequel set two years prior it started when our protagonist(Bayu, Larry, and Erwin) still in the operator school and during their early career as Special Operation Wizard. So, the Strike Witches won't make appearances here. Well, that's all from me, dismissed!**


End file.
